


Getting To Know You

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's having a bad day and Scotty isn't making it better. Somehow, they end up as friends.  Written for <a href="http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/1254379.html">Scotty Fest 2011</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To Know You

“How’s that feel, now?” Doctor McCoy asks as he switches off the dermal regenerator and sets it down.

Scott opens and closes his hand experimentally. “Tingles a bit. Almost a pins and needles sensation, but not quite. Ye’ve a deft touch, Doctor.”

McCoy steps away from the bio-bed, giving Scott room to hop down. “You can thank me,” he snaps, removing his gloves and dropping them into a disposal chute, “by not blowing up the goddamn engine room.” He turns and starts to stalk off in the direction of his office. Rather nettled by his tone, Scott follows.

“Oi,” he says to the doctor’s broad back, “not one of my engineers is careless, I can assure you. Accidents do happen, though. When ye’re out here in space, without…”

McCoy stops to confer briefly with Nurse Chapel, who was tending Ensign Levy’s and Lieutenant Vel’s minor burns. Scott waits for them to finish, listening with relief as Chapel assures McCoy that both officers are on the mend. When she leaves, McCoy looks over at Scott and raises an eyebrow. “You were saying?” he drawls.

“Never mind,” Scott replies. “Thank ye for looking after my men. I do appreciate that.” He’s tempted to add sarcastically, _Sorry for the inconvenience_ , but stops himself in time. Sickbay _was_ rather busy when he, Levy, and Vel first came up here after the fire, and the circles under McCoy’s eyes make him think that maybe it _has_ been quite a long day for the doctor. 

“It’s my job,” McCoy says, touching the wall panel beside the door to his office. The door slides open and he steps in. Unasked, Scott follows.

The doctor’s office is neat and orderly. A circular rug somewhat softens the austerity of the place, and his various diplomas, which hang on the walls, give it a professional appearance. There’s a low shelf lined with books, and an ailing plant - unless the leaves are supposed to look like aged banana peels - resides in a clay pot. On his desk, Scott sees a number of PADDs and a single photo frame - which wasn’t there the last time he was in here.

“Why, who’s the bonny wee lass?” Scott asks, indicating smiling, brown-haired girl in the photo. 

McCoy slumps in his desk chair. “My daughter, Joanna.”

“Aye, I can see the resemblance.” He can’t actually, except perhaps for the wide cheekbones and pointed little chin, but it seems like the right thing to say. He didn’t know McCoy was a father. The _Enterprise_ left dry dock over a month ago, but they haven’t spoken much, at least not about their personal lives. Considering his occasional outbursts on the bridge and the Captain’s briefing room, McCoy is surprisingly private when he isn’t riled up. “Hard being so far away from her, is it?”

“You have no idea,” McCoy sighs.

“Not really, no,” Scott agrees. “I have a wee nephew - Peter - but it’s not quite the same.”

A brief, humorless smile touches McCoy’s lips, then fades. Drumming his fingers on the armrest of his chair, he says heavily, “I missed her birthday. First time in nine years. I even brought her picture down as a reminder to have Uhura set up a channel, but … I never had a quiet moment.”

Scott nods his head in sympathy. That explains McCoy’s short temper earlier. 

“She’ll understand,” McCoy continues. “She’s a smart girl, she knows things don’t always turn out the way you want. I’m afraid I was the one who taught her that. But I was hoping…” He glances away. “Now I’ve established a precedent, something I didn’t want to do.” 

“We-ell,” says Scott. “Actually--” He thinks for a moment. “It _could_ work. A cold-restart with a controlled matter-antimatter implosion in…”

“Wait,” McCoy cuts in, pushing himself up. “ _What_ are you talking about?”

“Time travel,” Scott replies. “Theoretically--”

“As a rule,” McCoy says, “I disapprove of any plan that includes the words ‘theoretically’ and ‘implosion’.”

“Well, I _would_ have to go over it with Commander Spock, but I really do think--”

He’s aware of McCoy’s aghast expression, but what he’s really seeing now are equations and calculations. He has no intention of doing it, of course - he isn’t completely mad - but it’s something he’s thought of during idle moments, and he’d _love_ to test his theory at some point. Preferably in a laboratory.

“It’s okay,” McCoy says. “Really. I appreciate the thought, but… It’s all right. Please. I don’t need any more medical emergencies today.”

“How about a drink instead? I’ve a bottle of the Glenlivet in my quarters.” The plan had been to spend the remainder of his shift reading mechanical journals in his quarters, while his hands finished healing. As the smile returns to McCoy’s face, however, he decides it’ll be good to have some company.

1/25/2011

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [They Say It's Your Birthday (The Five By Five Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617005) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock)




End file.
